School Yard Fight
by Roxotaku
Summary: Inu/Kag story written for IYfic contest on Livejournal. Theme was High School AU. InuYasha plans to fight Kouga in the school yard at lunch time, can Kagome stop the fight?


The halls of Sengoku Jidai High echoed with footfalls of the students, making their way to their first classes of the day

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and I make no from this story.

School Yard Fight

The halls of Sengoku Jidai High echoed with footfalls of the students, making their way to their first classes of the day. Kagome held her books to her chest, as she walked demurely with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. A beep went off, letting her know she had got a text message on her cell phone.

"Excuse me," Kagome said, and fished in her back pack for her phone.

_Meet me for lunch? K the Wolf_

Kagome rolled her eyes. The leader of the Wolf Gang just would not give up…

"Hey, Kagome, we'll be late for class!"

"Here comes trouble…" Eri murmured as Kagome's boyfriend swaggered up to them.

Quickly Kagome made to close her cell phone, but InuYasha, ever vigilant and jealous, caught it out of her hand with narrowed eyes.

"InuYasha, give that back!" Kagome squealed, eyes flashing.

"So rude!" Yuka said.

"Give her back the phone!" Eri huffed.

It was too late…

InuYasha read the message while Kagome fumed, and he snarled. Then he turned off the phone and snapped it shut.

"That fucking wolf still trying to steal my girl!" InuYasha said angrily, shoving the phone back in Kagome's hand. "He better stay away before I whip his wimpy ass!"

Putting her phone away, Kagome sighed and shook her head. Would this rivalry never end?

"I told Kouga I was with you, InuYasha," Kagome said wearily.

"Well, that wolf just doesn't get the message!" InuYasha growled, balling his clawed fist.

An evil gleam suddenly came to the hanyous eyes, and he smirked, exposing one pointy fang. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka took a step back. They could not help being intimidated sometimes when Kagome's temperamental, bad boy, boyfriend looked like that.

"Come on Kagome, let's go." Eri said, her voice unsure with edges of trepidation.

"Wait!" InuYasha said, grabbing Kagome by the arm. "You tell that wolf to meet you in the school yard at lunch time."

Their eyes met and held, while Kagome's eyes flashed with defiance. She pulled her arm away from him, frowning as he let it go.

"Just what do you have planned, InuYasha?" Kagome said in a steely voice.

"I'm telling you it will be worse if you don't do it!"

"Fine!" Kagome spat.

The bell rang and the group dispersed, scrambling to get to class. As Kagome took her seat, she fretted about what InuYasha had planned. It was hard to concentrate on the teacher at the chalk board. But when class was over, she messaged Kouga…

Lunch time rolled around, and the four friends met up again. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi looked solemn and wondering at Kagome, who fidgeted, stalling before going to the school yard.

"You really going through with this?" Eri asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I have no choice," she said. "Besides, InuYasha is my boyfriend and I am loyal to him."

With that comment and a flip of her hair, Kagome took a breath and resolutely went towards the door to the yard. Behind her, her friends looked at each other a moment, shook their heads and followed. Even if they thought this was all stupid, they would not miss the action.

Out in the sunlit school yard, Kagome looked anxiously around. Young people sat in groups, chatting and eating their lunch. Out from behind a crowd appeared Kouga, flanked by his two Wolf Gang cronies, Ginta and Hakaku. When he saw her, his eyes lit up and he smiled. Kagome gave him a small wave, biting the corner of her lip. In a moment he was at her side, taking hold of her hand.

"Thank you for meeting me, Kagome." Kouga said happily.

"I only came to tell you once and for all…" Kagome began.

There was no time for Kagome to say what she wanted to say. Desperately she had hoped to get Kouga to understand she was seriously involved with InuYasha and warn him away. It was not that she did not like Kouga, but she knew who her true love was…no one knew her InuYasha like she did.

"Take your filthy mitts off her, wolf!"

"Wait, InuYasha!"

Kouga just managed to duck the fist that came flying at him as InuYasha lunged for him. Squatting down, he tried to use his powerful legs to swipe InuYasha's out from under him, but the hanyou jumped high and he missed. Covering her head, Kagome moved away and out of range of the fight, and her friends gathered protectively around her.

Helplessly, Kagome watched the two boys fight. It was obvious InuYasha was the stronger, and she hated that he felt the need to beat up poor Kouga. How could she find a way to stop this fight before they seriously hurt one another – and InuYasha beat Kouga to a pulp?

Scanning the crowd that was forming, Kagome spied InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. Breaking away from her friends, she ran up to where he stood with his girlfriend, Kagura. He regarded her emotional state coldly as she stopped in front of him.

"Please Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded, wringing her hands. "You have to stop your brothers fight!"

"That is not my place," Sesshomaru replied. "He is defending Taiyoukai honor."

'Damn!' Kagome thought, turning away in frustration. 'I should have known he would say that!'

As Sesshomaru turned back to eating his lunch with Kagura, Kagome continued to scan the crowds and think of something else. The sounds from the fight were getting louder and more vicious, and she began to feel desperate. Just then she saw InuYasha's best friend Miroku and his girlfriend Sango enter the school yard.

'He has to help!' Kagome thought, and excused herself as she moved passed other students on her way over to them.

"Miroku, InuYasha is fighting Kouga – please help me stop it before Kouga gets seriously hurt!"

Miroku raised his eyebrows, and then snorted, shaking his head. He followed the sounds of fighting, and saw InuYasha land a blow hard to Kouga's jaw. Then he looked back at Kagome and nodded.

"I don't know how much help I can be, Kagome," Miroku said. "You know how hot headed and stubborn InuYasha can be. But I will try and help."

A glimmer of hope in her eyes, Kagome followed after Miroku and Sango as they went over to the combatants. Yet, InuYasha hardly seemed to notice Miroku was there.

"InuYasha, can't you find another way to resolve this without fighting?" Miroku said.

"You fucking kidding me Miroku?" InuYasha said, ducking a swipe from Kouga. "This wolf has be taught a lesson once and for all!"

This did not bode well. Miroku frowned, and shrugged his shoulders sadly at Kagome.

"Sorry Kagome, I don't think there is much else I can do," Miroku said sadly.

Mind racing, Kagome realized that she was the only one left to try and stop this – even though the two of them would not listen to her. After all, it was her they were fighting over, so it was time to take drastic measures.

Looking for an opening, Kagome waited until Kouga fell to the ground, and then flung herself in front of him, facing an astonished InuYasha's balled fist.

"Out of the way, Kagome!" InuYasha snarled. "I was just about to finish him off!"

"Stop boasting!" Kouga retorted. "I have not lost yet!"

Spinning around, Kagome faced Kouga. "You might as well give up – InuYasha will surely clobber you," Kagome said. "And I just don't want to see that happen, because it is useless."

"Kagome –." Kouga began, reaching for her.

Kagome snatched her hand out of reach.

"You and everyone else should know by now," Kagome hissed. "I love InuYasha, and I will never leave his side, ever."

A hush fell over the school yard, and even InuYasha was astounded at this outright declaration of love. He lowered his fist, and hung his head, suddenly feeling ashamed. God, he could act like such a jerk, even if he felt he was only defending what was his. It was hard to believe he deserved such love and devotion.

A gentle touch to his cheek brought InuYasha out of his shock and embarrassment, and he looked into the most loving, beautiful dark eyes he had ever seen.

"Gee, InuYasha, if I knew all I had to do to stop this fight is declare how I felt I would have done it before."

The hanyou swept his girl up into his arms and held her tight, as Kouga slunk dejectedly away.

"Kagome, be mine, forever," InuYasha whispered.

"I will always be yours, InuYasha," Kagome whispered back, and a tear of relief and happiness slowly made its way down her cheek.


End file.
